


tender vibrations

by Randomprojects



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomprojects/pseuds/Randomprojects
Summary: A shared moment on a long, slow night.





	tender vibrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thunder_rolled_a_six](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder_rolled_a_six/gifts).



The mission is simple: infiltrate an upcoming gala on Centralia to a)prevent one Desiree Pines, disgruntled CEO of Conifer Conglomerate intent on disrupting the tolerable -- if stiff -- accord with the Diaspora in an explosive manner, from making contact with Domitian Agrippa, local entrepreneur and persistent dreamer who still believes in the Apostolosian right of conquest, and b)extract the ‘covert’ messages detailing the whole scheme and drag it kicking and screaming to the attention of Orth’s higher-ups.

 

The plan is also simple: Cassander, former scion turned exile, will act as bait for Domitian; Aria, accustomed to the limelight and reasonably adept at engaging in deceptively small talk that winds up anything but, will locate Ms Pines and extract additional information. AuDy is to be stationed with the parked vehicles, disguised as an ordinary Automated Dynamics parking drone, where they would select a suitable shuttle and extract everyone at the end of the night. Mako is in the Conifer’s central servers, digging through the mesh trail for irrefutable evidence the CCT top brass cannot afford to dismiss.

 

AuDy allows themself to envy Mako’s role in tonight’s plans, but only for a brief moment. Mako’s complaints before being dropped off suggests that he, in turn, wishes he could be “wined and dined by rich assholes” in the place of Aria and Cass.

 

Unfortunately for Mako, the skills of a competent stratus is necessary to finesse the sufficiently incriminating information requested by Orth without sending the servers into a self-destructive lockdown, and Mako is distressingly good at what he does at least 85.4% of the time.

 

Then again, the remaining 14.6% tends to result in the immediate blaring of sirens and other complications, such as messy shootouts, intricate counter-hacking, more than one of the Chime in dire need of medical facilities, prolonged disorientation and identity confusion, or a combination of the above.

 

On second thought, they do not envy Mako at all.

 

AuDy is simply -- cautious, to be in such close proximity what they used to be in a previous lifetime. Organics may have trouble telling drones apart, but the same does not apply among their own kind. AuDy might not remember much, but one thing is certain: Automated Dynamics is in the business of ensuring things run smoothly. Any standard drone will comply with pre-existing orders to escort unusual units to the nearest maintenance pod, at which point AuDy will have no choice but to incapacitate them with violence and Cause A Scene.

 

Thus: their ability to hide in plain sight provides a way out with the least bloodshed, though they’re sure Cass has a contingency plan or two up the mesh-enhanced sleeves of their evening gown if the infiltration attempt fails. Past experience has taught Cass, who loves it when a plan comes together, who arrives unexpectedly to seize the day when things spiral out of control, grim and determined, to always prepare for when the tides turn against them.

 

AuDy does not mind bloodshed. They do not want the plan to fall through; perhaps it is inevitable, as Cass expects, but it doesn’t mean AuDy wants to be the one who derails it.

 

The evening goes south anyway, as Cass predicted, to general mayhem and destruction. Shots were fired, blood definitely shed, a row or two of luxury personalized transports flattened by debris.

 

But none of the Chime received grievous injuries, the repairable tear along AuDy’s chassis and scorch marks on their limbs being the most dramatic, and the incriminating conversation logs have been uploaded to Orth’s terminal. They end the night with 2 additional credits in their collective pockets, plus the phone number of a pretty lady in Aria’s.

 

A job well done, all things considered.

 

Now they’re back home, back in the familiar ambience of the Kingdom Come. Cass bundles Mako and Aria into the sickbay they moment they stepped onboard, looking over scrapes and cuts.

 

Going to Cass when they’re busy is counterproductive, so AuDy spends the time repairing what damage they can. Although the damage on their limbs are mostly superficial, mending the gash proves… somewhat trying, with limited supplies. They’re able to solder most of it closed -- a workable solution, if not an ideal one.

 

With initial repairs completed, they head to sickbay when Aria and Mako are finally free to leave for their own quarters, rapping twice on the door before striding in in a generous effort to comply with social niceties. “Cass.”

 

Cass swivels around on their stool, startled but not entirely surprised. “Hey AuDy.” They’re still in the evening gown they wore for the mission, with rips up the sides and the hem stained with someone else’s blood, deft fingers gingerly unweaving a sprig of crystalized royal lily from the knot of fraying braids pinned atop their head. Their eyes flick to AuDy’s battered frame, hands faltering. “I can’t help you with that,” they say with a brisk gesture at the somewhat battered state of AuDy’s body, faintly apologetic.

 

“I know.” Cass is a talented physician, but only for organics. The wear and tear to their hull isn’t the reason for AuDy’s visit, in any case. “I was not expecting you to fix me.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Cass’s smiles tend to be brief affairs, and this one is no different. AuDy saves the memory of those upturned lips, a sharp self-deprecating little thing softened by amusement, to be poured over at some other time. “So what’re you doing in sickbay then?”

 

“To see you.”

 

“Well, here I am. What next?” A teasing lilt to the clipped words, eyes half-lidded. Playful. Warm. Then, with another glance at the long gash on AuDy’s torso, lips thinning: “I’m mean it, though -- get that checked out by Cene before it gets any worse.

 

Anxious too, AuDy decides under the weight of their gaze, lingering on where the casing had been scorched through.

 

_(A memory of Mako and Aria in the early days flickers to mind, unbidden: en route to their destination for a small job that would be forgotten by the time the next one comes around, heads bent over a viewport terminal together and giggling over advice columns at least three years out of date._

 

_“Oooh, Gal-Xy wedding edition!”_

 

 _"'The Best Marriage Advice EVER'?" Mako whistles around the straw of his Constellation iced tea. “_ **_Someone's_ ** _got a huge ego."_

 

_“Oh don’t judge, Mako.” Aria flaps a hand at him, grinning at the pout on his face._

 

_He retaliates by sticking his tongue out at her, to her snorting amusement._

 

_“Yeah yeah whatever,” he stabs a finger at the flickering terminal. “Let’s see… ‘listen to your partner’s wants and needs’ which, like, no shit?”_

 

_“Yeah that seems like basic relationship 101.”_

 

_“Step up your game, Gal-Xy!”_

 

_Aria tilts the screen towards her, scanning the text for the next juicy tidbit. “Next up, ‘prioritize what happens in the bedroom’… when in doubt turn to CHILI POWDER?!” Her eyes are very, very wide._

 

_Mako waves a dismissive hand in her direction. “Don’t judge, Aria. That shit works.”_

 

_“Oh my god what???” Aria’s delighted shriek pierces the air. “Nuh-uh, no way!”_

 

 _A smug look crosses Mako’s face. “Oh_ **_yes_ ** _way.”_

 

_“Urgggh, seriously?? No...”_

 

_Mako just waggles his brows._

 

_“No!”)_

 

Cass has clearly stated their desire for AuDy to contact Cene, so perhaps AuDy is being selfish by staying here. Still, they take another step into the room. “I will.” Their antenna flicks -- in faint exasperation? They are fine  -- when Cass arches an unimpressed brow up at them. “But first I would like to assist in undoing your braids.”

 

The smile resurfaces, albeit reluctantly. Cass ducks their head to hide it, the subtle pearlescent scales along their cheeks flashing silver in the harsh white light. “Alright,” they exhale with what would be helpless fondness, if they were the type of person who could ever find themself helpless. “Just… go get Cene right after, yeah?”

 

A reasonable request -- one that AuDy could conceive of making, were their situations reversed. “Alright,” they say, taking one final stride to gently spin Cass around again, and set fingers to unwinding plaited strands. “Tell me if I pull too hard.”

 

Cass tips their head into AuDy’s palms with a grateful sigh. “I am in your hands,” they murmur, and there are no mirrors in sickbay but AuDy could picture the look on their face --exhausted, relieved, satisfied--

 

A gentle spark surges through AuDy at the thought, fingers pressing a fleeting caress to Cass’s scalp before resuming their task.

 

They untangle the royal lily first, setting it carefully on a nearby operating table. There is history in the way Cass runs the tip of their finger on the faded crimson petals, eyes dark and distant. AuDy does not know it, maybe never will.

 

Then again: perhaps someday.

 

They sit in companionable quiet as AuDy worked, which they have always appreciated, when Cass starts humming under their breath. It’s not a tune AuDy’s ever heard before, and they half suspect Cass is making it up as they go, without rhyme or rhythm. It lacks the musicality of Aria’s spontaneous compositions, this low, meandering buzz between them, an echo of the clicking whir in AuDy’s own body.

 

So they listen for the complimentary resonance, careful not to tug until, at last, all the braids have been taken out. Unfortunate. AuDy could stand to spend many more days just like this. They finger a lock of hair, lingering. “It it done.”

 

“Thanks AuDy.” Cass sighs, quiet like a secret. With one last hum, they shift their head to stand, dark strands free from intricate loops sliding between blunt metal digits until there is no more hair for AuDy to sift through. Until the proximity of Cass is no longer a tangible presence in their arms, their gaze sweeping first across the gash on AuDy’s side and then meeting their frontal cameras, a stern line to their lips.

 

AuDy wonders if it is possible for fingers to feel lonely.

 

“C’mon, go make an appointment with Cene.” Standing now beside the stool, Cass extends a hand before they can ponder for too long. AuDy looks at it, unable to pinpoint why, exactly, this feels like a momentous occasion.

 

Well. They did give their word. “Let me do your hair, next time.” _Let me learn the winding ways of your thoughts,_ AuDy does not say, _and guide them back._

 

Cass seems to hear them, regardless. “Sure, I’ll come find you,” they say with a brisk nod, the twining of fingers easy as a promise, selfsame silverfin smile tugging at their lips. “Now let’s get you fixed up.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _"Cass/Audy (or Mako/Cass/AuDy) cooling down after a job gone disastrously successful. Fairly new into the relationship, all kind of nervous but a little giddy. Maybe AuDy's point of view?"_
> 
> Happy Secret Samol thunder!!


End file.
